


Bathroom confessions

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she saw him there, with his new girlfriend, something broke inside her. She was heartbroken, and the saving came unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts@LJ for the prompt "Masquerade"

Hermione was almost ready to leave her apartment. Her dress sat nicely against her body, her almost tamed hair was gathered at the back of her head, and her makeup was perfect. Her masquerade mask, purse and shoes waited for her next to the door for her. The theme of the ball changed every year, so even if everybody knew when the ball would be held, they still waited in anticipation for the announcements. Hermione didn’t hate the theme of that year, colourful masquerade, but she preferred the previous one which was easier. Pleased with her looks she went outside and apparated over to the ministry.

Even though she wasn’t a big fan of the theme she still found the execution amazing. Above their heads silver animals floated around, she was happy they weren’t colourful as well, as there was a limit of just how much colour she could take in one night. She couldn’t leave, even though it was a masked ball they would know if she wasn’t there. There were guests there from Italy and Lithuania, all of them a part of a deal she was trying to strike with their Ministry of Magic, which meant she had to mingle. Making sure her mask sat on she sighed as she walked through the groups of people in search for her guests.

She wasn’t in a mood to dance that night, but that didn’t stop her from accepting the offers from her guests, wanting to please them. She kept close to them as much as possible, listening to their stories about their country, or other things they might think would interest the rest of the group.

While she was there all she could think about was going home and crawling into bed. Hermione was able to control her emotions most of the night, but then she saw Ron, with his new date, and she lost control.

“Excuse me,” she said to the group as she left, barely reaching the bathroom before the tears crossed her cheeks. She missed being with Ron, even if she knew deep down it could never work. Unfortunately neither one were able to see it until it was too late, until the miscarriage ruined their lives. Ron comforted her the best he could, and they were trying to rebuild their relationship when she realised she could never love him as he wanted.

He moved on after a while, and she was glad he had, seeing him happy reminded her of everything she lost, especially after she discovered his girlfriend was pregnant.

She tried her hardest to calm down, hoping nobody would see her distress. Unfortunately it was not her day as a stranger walked into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” the other woman asked. Hermione thought she should recognise her, but the mask made it harder to make out who it was.

“Nothing,” Hermione lied, trying to smile, only to curse herself as she knew the smile was not convincing. “Please, go ahead, I’ll be leaving.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you then please let me know.”

“No, I’m just overreacting, nothing’s wrong.” Hermione turned towards the mirror and removed her mask, splashing some cold water on her face, hoping it would wash away the evidence of her tears.

“Is it because of Weasley, and his date?” For a brief second Hermione froze. Was it a mistake removing her mask, or did the stranger already know who she was. Clearly she must know something as Ron was wearing a mask himself, making it difficult for others to recognise him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she lied, the emotions bubbling up inside her again.

“I don’t understand why you’re reacting like that, I thought you didn’t like men.” At that Hermione knew that whoever was behind the mask must know her friends, as there were not that many who knew that detail about her life, not yet at least.

“Who are you?” Hermione asked as she dried her face.

When the woman removed her mask Hermione wasn’t certain if she was happy or angry. The only possible way for her to know Hermione’s secret was if Draco heard it from Luna, as they were dating, but Luna promised not to tell him. “Who told you?”

“Relax, I haven’t told anyone.”

“It was Draco, right?”

“No, it was Weasley, we worked together one time and he accidentally told me, and made me swear I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Hermione wasn’t certain if she was disappointed it was Ron who told Pansy, but knew she shouldn’t hate him.

“I don’t like him like that, I just don’t like knowing he’s moved on and I can’t even find a date.”

Pansy was quiet then, her eyes shifting over Hermione’s body as if they were seeking for something.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck finding someone if you didn’t try to keep it a secret.”

“Great, I’m getting dating tips from a Slytherin, as if I wasn’t struggling enough.”

“Fine, if you want to be a bitchy lesbian so be it, I don’t need to listen to your nasty comments.”

Pansy headed towards the door, and would have left if Hermione hadn’t apologised the next moment. “I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling that good today, and then seeing Ron with his pregnant girlfriend, it’s just too much too soon.”

“You will never learn to let go of the past if you don’t try to live in the now, you do know that?”

“Yes, but I don’t want people knowing about me, not yet at least, not until I’ve at least made sure I am lesbian.” That was when she remembered some rumours from back in school, rumours about Pansy. “Wait, aren’t you a lesbian as well?”

“So now you want me to date you out of pity?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I just thought that if you were you might know of someone who might date me, someone who might actually like me.”

“As a matter of fact, I do think I know someone.” Pansy said, turning towards Hermione. “As long as you don’t mind the mysterious type, then I think you two might hit it off.” Hermione was silent, waiting excitedly. She hadn’t been lucky to meet someone she actually liked, so maybe a blind date was the way she would discover if she was indeed a lesbian, because even if she was certain about that detail, there was still a chance for it to be wrong.

“Who is it?”

“Are you sure you would want to meet her?” Pansy was slowly moving towards Hermione, something she wasn’t aware of before Pansy was dangerously close.

“I think so,” Hermione replied, struggling to stay calm as she thought she knew who Pansy meant.

She was right as the next thing she saw before closing her eyes were Pansy’s perfectly painted eyelids. The kiss wasn’t deep and breathtaking, but it was soft, and it made Hermione’s heart skip a beat and sent small tingles of electricity underneath her skin.

Hermione wanted to grab hold of Pansy when she pulling away, but decided to act professional instead and let her part. Pansy smiled slightly, not the mocking smile which angered Hermione when they were at school, but a genuine smile which made her wonder how long Pansy wanted to kiss her.

“Would you go out with me, say the twelfth?” Hermione asked, surprised the words came from her own mouth. Pansy’s smile widened slightly before she nodded and kissed Hermione one last time as a reply.


End file.
